


Still Falling for You

by bittersweetrecovery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Stydia, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetrecovery/pseuds/bittersweetrecovery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia prepare for a dinner party they're throwing to announce something big but getting ready isn't easy when they keep distracting each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt through tumblr: "Here's a prompt for you, lovely! Stiles and Lydia are throwing a party at their house, and they're trying to get ready, but just end up making out or something until the guests come. IDK GIMME FLUFF PLEEEAASSSEEE :* x"  
> Thank you, Sam!

The small town home located on the outskirts of Beacon Hills where Stiles and Lydia had grown up was so clean that it might as well have been a hospital. Lydia had spent days tidying up the place, cleaning every inch, corner and hidden nook of the home for the dinner party she and Stiles were throwing for their friends and family. Food had been cooked days ahead and the bathroom cleaned so many times it physically hurt ones eyes to even peak inside. Lydia had been stressing out about it and Stiles had simply smiled and occasionally chuckled at her neurotic tendencies.

 

“This dinner is important, Stiles,” Lydia reminded him for the millionth time as they set the unnaturally long dining table - they’d had to borrow it from the local community center because their own was not long enough the seat the amount of people attending tonight. Scott and Kira, Isaac, Malia, Derek, Braeden, Chris Argent (yeah, they were surprised he’d said yes too), the Sheriff and Mrs. McCall, Kira’s parents, Lydia’s mom, Danny, Liam and Mason. They were all going to be cramped together in the small house but Lydia didn’t care, she wanted everyone to be there when they announced the news.

“I know it is,” Stiles said folding the napkin according to the instructions Lydia had given him on a laminated sheet of paper. “I know you want it to be special, I’m just saying that we didn’t have to go through this much trouble. Grabbing a beer at the bar would have been just as special.” Lydia glanced hard at him with a look in her eyes that could kill. Stiles put his hands up in defense but the smile on his lips lingered and Lydia couldn’t help but drop the glance and smile back at him. Despite having five years of relationship behind them she was still in those first stages of head-over-heels in giddy love with him and he with her.

“There.” Lydia concluded when she’d adjusted the distance between two candles on the table.

“Now the table is set, the house is clean, the food is either being heated in the oven or cooled in the fridge and now we,” she waved a finger between the two of them. “Have to shower and get ready.” She wandered off to their bedroom and Stiles followed quietly after.

“We could shower together,” Stiles suggested smugly from behind her.

“STILES!” She whipped around as she said it and tried to pretend like she was astonished that he would even suggest such a thing but ultimately, she could not keep the smile off her face.

“What?” He said playing along. “It’d save us some time.” He closed the distance between them and placed a light kiss on her lips. Stiles pulled away and turned around to find towels for his shower but he’d sufficiently distracted Lydia who spun him back around and kissed him more deeply this time.

“We are _not_ showering together, okay?” She said, out of breath, once they pulled away. “It won’t save us time.” Stiles grinned at that but nodded in agreement and they let go of each other. Lydia beat Stiles to the shower but Stiles was in the bathroom too, brushing his teeth, shaving and spending great amounts of time staring at the small velvet box located on Lydia’s side of the sink.

“Stiles, it’s very distracting that you’re standing in the bathroom,” Lydia said poking her head out from behind the shower curtain. “Go be distracting elsewhere.”

“Your ring,” said Stiles after a minute of silence. “You know that after tonight you have to wear it all the time.” Lydia turned off the shower and stepped outside wrapping a towel around herself. She stood beside him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into his warm and comforting body.

“I know,” she almost whispered. “I can’t wait to.” She kissed his cheek and snuggled into his body for just a second longer until she had to wiggle her way out of his grip to go get ready. Stiles placed a light kiss on her lips and watched her go.

 

Lydia had only gotten as far as putting on her underwear, bra and skirt when Stiles came back into their bedroom only wearing jeans. He pulled her close and kissed her intensely as if this might be their last chance to be together and it left Lydia wanting more. More time, more than just this world, more of him, more Stiles, more love.

“You have to get in the shower,” she whispered in between kisses. “People will start arriving soon and you haven’t showered in a couple of days. Quite frankly, you’re disgusting.” She smiled as she said the last part and felt Stiles chuckle under her touch. They pulled apart again but Stiles’ eyes lingered on the woman in front of him. A woman he’d been in love with for years, a woman who had miraculously returned his feeling when they were seniors and told him about it – and she was the woman who had agreed to marry him. Stiles ran his finger across her cheek then pecked her lips once and disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower. He emerged about ten minutes later with a towel wrapped around his hips and Lydia could no longer resist.

 

“You guys seemed a little rattled,” said Kira as she came into the kitchen to help the couple out with whatever they needed her to help with. Lydia thanked the universe that Scott, Derek and Malia were in the other room and not able to pick up on their scents, emotions or the sound of Stiles’ and Lydia’s racing hearts.

“We’re fine,” Lydia assured her. They were fine, a lot more than fine but it was hard keeping their hands off each other even as the guests started arriving not long after they’d overturned their bedroom, which was no longer pristinely tidied. It didn’t even matter that it wasn’t because no one would be going into their bedroom but even then, the thought kept Lydia just a little on edge.

“Okaaay,” Kira said not really buying it. “Need some help carrying out these trays?” Lydia nodded and picked up one the trays – as did Stiles and Kira and they started handing out welcome drinks to everyone. When done Lydia and Stiles placed themselves in front of all of their friends gathered in the living room of their small town home barely big enough to hold all the people currently in the room.

“First of all, we just wanted to say, thank you so much for coming to this party. We’ve been very excited for it and Lydia here has been cleaning the house for weeks – watch your eyes in the bathroom, your eyes might burn up from the brightness.” Everyone chuckled.

“No really, I’m not kidding.” Another round of chuckles. “But the real reason we decided to have this party was because we have an announcement. We haven’t told anyone and we’re kind of nervous and/or excited – it’s to be determined. But the point of this rant is that about a month ago I asked Lydia to marry me and because she’s a complete lunatic, she agreed to do it. To marry me.” The reactions varied. Melissa, the Sheriff and Natalie Martin all had tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces. Kira and Malia hugged each other out of joy. Derek placed an arm around Braeden’s shoulder and smiled down at her. Chris Argent handed a five-dollar bill to Isaac who waved it triumphantly in the air. Liam and Mason high-fived as did Danny and Scott who then went to hug his best friend.

“Congratulations,” Scott said and patted Stiles’ back.

“Thank you,” said Stiles. “Did all of you make bets on this party.”

“Pretty much. Braeden thought Lydia might be pregnant and so did Malia but I guessed that the two of you had promised to tie the knot.” Scott left without another word.

 

Lydia and Stiles glanced at each other with traces of that giddy, head-over-heels in love look in their eyes that would never really disappear. Even as they sat on their porch, old and grey, watching their grandchildren running around, chasing leaves or fireflies or each other in the brisk autumn wind. Their girls stood off to the side with their husbands, not watching the kids but their parents who’d fallen in love with each other once upon a lifetime ago and that love stayed strong until the very end.


End file.
